U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,658 discloses a decorative packaging cover designed to enclose a pot of flowers. Handles are attached to the upper part of the cover by a perforated detachable connection, which then allows the handles to be removed. Incorporation of the handles is done by cutting the covering film.
French Pat. No. 2,784,659 describes a packaging device for transporting foodstuffs or other contents. It consists of a base and four branches arranged in a cross. The ends of two opposing branches feature openings for grasping and carrying the device.